Come On, Baby
by Harley Quinn246
Summary: A night between Harley Quinn and the Joker after they come home from Belle Reeve. Takes place after their initial celebration on the bearskin rug. Please review! Have decided to add to this with random Harley/Joker scenes since I've gotten such a positive response. Thanks so much guys!
1. Come On, Baby

A/N: Hi, this is my first Joker/Harley Quinn story I'm publishing and it's also the first fanfiction I've published on here in years. I've never published (or even written) much smut/erotica before so it feels kind of weird to be doing so, but hopefully some people will enjoy it. This is an extremely rough draft so I will probably have to rewrite and republish but I wanted to get some feedback and also share. This takes place about twenty-four hours after the Joker rescues Harley from Belle Reve. They've already had that first reunion celebration with the iced grape soda on the bearskin rug. ;)

Harley wasn't sure how long they slept. She had been deeply asleep and then been raised to the blissful state between dreams and wakefulness by the feel of J's lips on hers. She sighed, eyes still closed, and then felt him carefully move his body on top of hers. Her eyes fluttered open before he started kissing her again, slowly and deeply, in a way she could never remember them doing before. She followed his lead and returned the kiss in the slow and deep manner, lips parted and mouths moving against each other needfully, soundlessly...like drowning, no air. She wondered if she was still dreaming.

She moaned through the kiss. "Puddin'," she whispered, as his nose and lips still brushed softly against hers. "What are you doin'..." The kiss had created such an intense feeling of warmth and longing she felt short of breath.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he murmured in a near whisper. He turned his head and began moving his lips down her neck, still uncharacteristically slow and soft. "I _need_ you...I _want_ you..."

She gave another gasp as he kissed her neck, the base of her throat, her breasts and the hollow in between them. She put her hands in his hair. "Puddin'," she whispered again before spreading her legs and pulling them back so that they rested against his hips.

He brought his lips back to hers. "Wait, baby," he whispered. "Just a few moments." He went back to kissing her, tongue working gently against hers, hands playing in her hair. She rested her hands on his hair in turn, if only because she needed something to hold on to. She now knew she wasn't dreaming, but it was so different from anything that they'd done it might as well be a dream.

Finally she broke away and whimpered, "Please." He looked into her eyes for a moment, expression in his eyes unfathomable even to her. She gazed back up at him, knowing he would see the longing and pleading, the needing and hopeless love he was causing her to feel, had always caused her to feel...not just in her heart but deep in her stomach and legs.

He didn't say anything back, but continued to gaze at her and his hips began to grind slowly and steadily against her hips and pelvis, not in a teasing way but in a determined, purposeful one. She kept her eyes on his, struggling to keep her breath steady.

"Please," she whispered again.

He rested his forehead against her in acknowledgement and assent. She felt his hand on her knee as he shifted one of her legs away from him. She closed her eyes in relief and anticipation, moving her hands from where she'd moved them on his arms to his shoulders.

His forehead and nose pressed against hers and her breath caught in her throat as she felt him enter her, still slowly and purposefully. It usually happened so fast. He pulled his face away from hers, just a little, and she opened her eyes again. The same look was in his eye as he started moving deep within her. A shaky, barely audible noise escaped her and her eyes fluttered shut, bathing in the feeling.

He continued the same determined rhythm as he moved inside her, hitting every nerve that caused her to exhale and inhale in deep gasps in time to the movements, overwhelmed by the feeling that her body was eventually going to burst. Harley gazed up at him in astonishment and reverence.

It seemed to last a wonderful eternity, the only noise she heard from him deep, even breaths that matched the thrusts and her own inhales and exhales. Every time she thought she couldn't wait any longer, or thought he wouldn't be able to last, he only kept going deeper and harder. Finally, as she gripped his shoulders with her hands, eyes closed and head turned, mouth open in a silent effort to draw breath, she heard him whisper in a voice she hardly ever heard, had impossibly heard over the roar of helicopter rotors and machine gun fire. _Come on, baby_ , he had said.

"Fire in my loins," he whispered and she gasped. He cradled her cheek in his hand as he continued the even pace. "My one, my only..."

Her nails dug into his shoulders and back as she began to arch her neck and spine, another strangled noise escaping from her. So close, so close...

"Come on, baby," he whispered, as he thrust the deepest and hardest inside her that he probably ever had. "Come on."

As the words died on his lips and he gave the last long, determined thrust, she did. Like the rest of it, it was unlike anything they'd experienced together before. She didn't scream, or laugh, or make any other noise except a high pitched whimper and gasp, but the moment of bliss was better than it had ever been. Tremors moved throughout her entire body and against him, her neck and back still arching against the bed until her head came off the pillow. When it ended she collapsed down again, gasping, and she heard his breath catch as he let go of himself.

As her body shook and she tried to catch her breath, she opened her eyes dazedly and found his, still gazing down at her. She knew he had watched her the whole time. He reached up and smoothed her hair back. "I'm sorry I left you in the car," in the same voice that most people would call normal. "I'm sorry I let the bat take you away. Never again."

Her chest was rising and falling so rapidly, her breath still so hard to catch, she could only reach up and grasp his chin, kissing him in reply. "Thank you," she managed to whisper, as she moved her hands down his shoulders to his chest. "Thank you, baby." She was spent, could only gaze up in his face as she realized the look he was giving her was trying to tell her that she was his world.

He kissed her forehead and cautiously moved his body off of hers so he lay on his side, placing one arm on the pillow above her head and the other across her stomach, hand holding her side. He rested his forehead against her temple and she turned her head so their noses were almost touching.

"I can't live without you," J murmured. "I wasn't going to."

"Oh, baby," she whispered, reaching up to trace his jawline with her finger. "Oh honey...you'll never understand how I felt when I thought you were gone."

He buried his face in her neck. "You beautiful creature..."

She rested her hand against his cheek. "I'm all yours," she murmured. "All yours...no one else's."

He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Sleep, baby," he murmured back. "I"m not going anywhere.

"I'm not either, puddin'," she breathed.

They both drifted off into dreamless, peaceful slumber, the words to each other like a lullaby in each other's heads.

 _My one, my only...I'm all yours...no one else's..._

 _Come on, baby._


	2. You're So Good

_A/N:_ YAY look who finally found the edit button so I could add an author's note and make some tiny little add ons to this chapter! I'm so glad you guys have been loving these little shorts and I'm writing more. I wrote this chapter after watching the end scene of Suicide Squad again and noticing that the Joker gives Harley's shoulder a little squeeze and rubs his thumb against it when he says "Let's Go Home"...and I kind of melted from the "feels".

 _She stared at the uniformed figure in front of her as her heart stopped and she held her breath. No...it couldn't be._

 _It reached up and removed the mask, revealing a heavily made up face that broke into a smile as the man in uniform laid eyes on her and gave a low sigh of pleasure and relief before stepping towards her._

 _For another second she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Surely this was another vision from Enchantress, or a dream she was having from too much espresso and the harlequin novel. But no-this was real. He was alive. He had come back for her._

 _"PUDDIN'!" she shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him roughly the rest of the ways towards her before burying her face in his shoulder. She was caught between beaming with joy and working to keep the sobs catching in her throat from overcoming her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and held on to him for dear life._

 _He rested his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand and arm against her back, holding her to him. "Let's go home," he said in a low, comforting voice, and he gave her shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze with his hand._

"Baby." She felt him give her shoulder another squeeze, rubbing his thumb against it comfortingly.

Harley stirred sleepily, not wanting to wake up from the dream she was having, reliving the events of two days ago. She hoped she'd dream about it for the rest of her life. "Mmm, puddin'," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed and rubbing her cheek against the pillow. He was still pressed up against her back-they must have fallen asleep spooning again. They really were going soft. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Having sweet dreams?" J whispered and his breath tickled her ear. "You looked so delicious lying there I had to find out what was going on in that pretty head of yours." She gave a little smile.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed happily. "About you rescuing me."

He nuzzled his face against her neck, purring like a cat, and she gave a sleepy giggle, curling up at the tickling sensation before turning on her back and opening her eyes, fluttering her lashes at him. He gave the same growl he usually gave when kissing her and lowered his head to her collarbone, gingerly biting and sucking.

"Oh puddin'," she said, running her hands through his hair. "When I look in the mirror all I'm going to see is hickeys."

He finished nipping around her neck and chest before raising his head and looking into her eyes with the mischievous, little boy look he had first given her when they met at Arkham. "Goood. Then I'll know you won't be able to look at yourself without thinking of me."

She responded by raising her head quickly and surprising him with a hard kiss, which he quickly reciprocated. "Mmmmmm." He groaned through the kiss and immediately rolled onto her, placing his hands on the sides of her face, fingertips brushing against her hair and temple. They kissed roughly and greedily and she rested her hands around his neck. They'd first celebrated their reunion on the bearskin rug, barely able to drink a glass of grape soda before completely ravishing each other, and then moved to the bed, where they had had the incredible experience of the night before last. They still hadn't left the bedroom. Harley didn't care if they never left the room again and she knew J didn't either. The last several times they'd had sex after the unusual way it had happened the other night, it felt even better than it had before. She would have thought that impossible, but somehow the experience had seemed to forever alter their lovemaking-though they never called it that, of course.

"Mmmm," he groaned again and growled. She always loved the way his growling and purring felt against her lips and she purred back. He moved his hand underneath the shirt of his she'd worn last night, onto her breast, and started working with his hands and fingers.

"Oooo, puddin'," she managed to say teasingly before his mouth covered hers again and she gave a muffled laugh. She could feel him through his boxers, rock hard against her leg already. Usually they were both loud, but in her sleepiness and the afterglow of the dream she stayed quiet and still, enjoying the low groans and moans coming from him as he pressed himself against her.

He started kissing harder and faster, still massaging and squeezing her breast, and she could feel mild frustration and desperation in his lips and tongue. "Whatcha waiting for, Mista J?" she managed to ask in a quiet, low voice

He gave a frustrated, short groan before slightly moving his body off of her to fumble with the shorts. She moved her hands down to help him. Once they were off he resumed his previous position, quickly slipping inside her before beginning to kiss her again, panting. She lay there happily, letting him do what he wanted, with her arms and hands spread out lazily on either side of her up on the pillow above her head.

"Mmmmmm," he groaned loudly as he started pumping, and her lips spread into a small smile against his. "Oh, God, baby..."

She smiled and turned her head, feeling the panting breaths against her cheek. If it felt this good for her she could imagine what it was doing for him. She pulled her legs up, just a little, so her knees weren't flat against the bed and shifted her hips slightly into a different position.

"Oh, _God_ ," he exclaimed. "God, you're so good. You're so _good_."

"I _know_ , baby, I _know,"_ she said back seductively and a little jerkily, as he pumped harder so that her body started moving up and down against the mattress. They were going to have to replace it after the past few days. "I'm such a _good girl."_ She grinned with both pleasure at the pumps and pleasure at how worked up he was.

He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, head lowered in concentration, panting harder. "I can't..." he started to say after a little while. "Mmmm...baby, I can't..." he said in the low, husky voice she'd heard more often the past few nights than she ever had before. "It's so good, honey...I can't..."

She nodded, her own breath coming a little harder as they moved up and down against the mattress, rocking it against the bedsprings. "It's okay," she managed to say, reaching up and pushing his hair back. "Go on, baby."

Harley watched, feeling the satisfaction and love showing on her face, as he gave the sound between a growl and a groan and his face went slack, eyes opening but still unseeing, clouded in a haze of pleasure and relief as he emptied himself inside her, before collapsing down and resting his head on her chest. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the moment of vulnerability.

"Harley," he said tiredly after a few moments. It sounded like he was almost asleep.

She paused. She could only remember a handful of times he'd actually referred to her as Harley while talking to her. "Yes, puddin'?"

"It's so good to be home," he said, words almost slurring. "You're home."

"Yes, puddin'," she said softly, reaching down and giving his shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "It's so good to be home."


	3. Desire and Surrender

A/N: Hi guys. I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for another chapter. I'm also sorry that this is not very smutty-there's more coming. I wanted to tide you guys over with something since I've been so busy and writing several ideas and scenarios down without settling on one yet. I got incredibly frustrated with this because after I finally wrote it, I typed it up on here almost to the end and then my computer exited out without saving it, so I had to retype it all over again. If there's any mistakes I'll have to fix it when my anger over how much time it's taken me to write and type not a lot of words abates. Basically, I spent a lot of time on not a whole lot of writing. I hope you guys like it and it tides you over until it gets all dirty again. :) Sorry about the wait!

Harley opened her eyes. The bright lights and sirens and traffic noises of Gotham City came faintly through the drawn silk curtains, which were gently swaying above the silent air conditioning vent. For her it was like a lullaby. She lay still, enjoying the relative quiet, and looked around the darkened room, contentment washing over her at once again being in the penthouse she had missed so much while she was gone. The only other sound in the room was the quiet, even breathing of the Joker lying next to her.

She carefully turned her head to look at him. He lay on his side facing her, a peaceful, relaxed expression on his face that no one else in Gotham but her would ever see. The slightly curled up position he was lying in gave an even bigger impression of of a lithe, agile cat. She kept still, not wanting to wake him, just wanting to drink in the sight of him after thinking she'd never see him again.

She resisted the urge to reach over and push a stray lock of hair back, enjoying the sight of him lying still and happy. This was night...three? Four? She'd lost count. Besides quick trips for food and showers, they'd been utterly secluded in the bedroom, making up for lost time. Except things were even better now, in the best way possible. After practically burning the city to the ground to find her, any last barriers or denials about each other had fallen away. Every day she dreaded that they would finally have to leave the room and stop making up for the nine long months they had been apart. But he seemed even more reluctant than her to abandon the almost nonstop sex...not that she should have been surprised by that.

He stirred slightly in his sleep and ran one of his hands across the blanket. He whispered something she couldn't make out and lapsed back into stillness. She smiled as she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, thinking of how much he looked like an overgrown boy to her.

He opened his eyes, still caught halfway between dreams and waking. He pressed his face against the pillow, giving a shiver of pleasure at her touch. "You were talking in your sleep," she whispered, continuing the gentle, massaging movements on the back of his neck and hair.

"What did I say?" he whispered back.

"I couldn't hear," she said softly. "But you looked happy."

"I am happy," he said quietly. He reached out and ran the back of his hand lightly down her arm, a gentle caress that he had first done at ACE chemicals. It was the first time he had truly touched her.

He closed his eyes again as she continued running her hand through his hair and massaging his neck. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. "It hurts my pride to tell you this, baby," he said tiredly, "but I don't think daddy's recovered for another round yet."

"Me neither," she whispered. "Just sleep, puddin'. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I'm glad you did," he whispered, not opening his eyes. "That feels good, honey."

She pushed the stray lock of hair back with her other hand. They were quiet for several long minutes before he said softly," You take such good care of me, baby."

"You take good care of me, daddy," she whispered back. The briefest smile flickered across his face before he gave a small sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen you this tired, puddin'."

"It's for a good reason," he said slowly. "The best reason."

"Baby," she whispered. "I don't want all this to end."

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and reached up to wrap his hand around her wrist, as if he didn't even want to hear the suggestion. "Don't talk about it, baby," he said softly. "It's not going to end. Once we get back to work we're still going to be together. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He paused. "I'm so tired, honey," he said eventually.

"Go back to sleep, honey," Harley said softly. "I won't stop."

"I want to keep talking with you," he murmured. "I was so lonely, baby...so lonely..."

"What do you want to talk about, puddin'?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer for a moment, but went back to running the back of his hand down her arm. "Remember when I first touched you like this?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'll always remember."

"I couldn't help myself," he said, eyes still closed. "I didn't want to let myself. It was like touching a work of art. A painting I was only supposed to look at. But it was when I first knew...you _belonged_ to me."

She shivered. He stopped stroking and held her arm in his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly against it. "I always belonged to you," she said softly. "I always will."

"I could never resist you," he murmured. "I desired you...and I surrendered to you..." His voice drifted off and she thought he had finally fallen back to sleep when he murmured again: "I crave you. Always have...always will...you're in my blood, baby..."

"Mmmm," she hummed happily. "Sleeeep, puddin'."

She moved her face closer to his. Harley pressed her mouth against his lips softly, trying to be slow and gentle. They were still working on the soft and gentle aspects of their physical relationship...and the other parts of their relationship, she supposed.

He pursed his lips and kissed her back. She loved how he looked whenever he was about to kiss her or when he was kissing her-so eager, so expectant, so...desirous? Was that a word? She didn't know. She kept kissing him, firmly and deeply, slipping an arm underneath him and running both hands though his hair. He slipped one of his arms underneath her in turn and placed the other hand on her arm. He ever so slightly tilted his chin upwards, surrendering to the desire in her lips, kissing her back but letting her lead the way.

She finally broke off the kiss and rested her forehead against the bridge of his nose for a moment, leaving her hand on the side of his forehead. She closed her eyes and thought, _Please don't let this end. Please don't let it end._

When Harley raised her face to his again, she saw a look on the Joker's face that even she had never seen before. He was looking at her with an almost timid, uncertain expression, an expression of someone who has been overpowered. But it was also full of what the two of them would call love. It was a look that seemed to treasure her.

He brought his face down near her chest and rested his forehead against her breast, hand still placed on her upper arm, giving one last sigh before closing his eyes. She closed her eyes too, head leaning against the top of his, and drifted into sleep with him, saving the rest of their conversation for when they woke up again.

 _Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power._


	4. Harley (You've Got It)

A/N: Here you go! You might get another one tomorrow and I'm also writing another chapter for Clown Family. I wasn't even going to attempt to write anything from the Joker's perspective but this just kind of happened. WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMELY DIRTY. LOTS OF F WORDS. IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET DIRTIER THE MORE I PRACTICE. R RATED PEOPLE. I was turning bright tomato red while writing some of it. I'm still working on how to write sex noises without it being weird. Anyway...I hope this satisfies you after waiting again so long. :) Oh, one more note-for some odd reason I hate the spelling of the word "cum" (ew) and I just write "come" instead. Just an intentional mistake haha. PLEASE REVIEW! (PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW I'M DYING FOR WORDS OF AFFIRMATION.)

The sheets lay tangled around them as she straddled him, legs wrapped around his waist as she moved in synchronized rhythm with his thrusts, grinding against him, his hands resting on her ass to support her and make it easier to push himself inside her. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed with a smile on her face, as quick little "ah ah ah ah"'s came out of her in time to the thrusts. He kept his eyes closed, making deep, animal like groans as he thrust hard and fast, high on the feeling of how good it felt to be inside her.

The past few days and nights had been one long celebration of seemingly never ending sex, in every position they could think of-and they seemed to be discovering a few new ones. Reunion sex, kinky sex, good and nice sex, naughty sex, shower sex, passionate sex, animal like sex (a personal favorite of theirs), romantic sex, and now even...how to describe it...lovemaking sex, he supposed. Loud sex and quiet sex and everything in between. They'd alternated between the rug, the floor, the bed, pieces of furniture... The first evening they'd been back had been spent on the bearskin rug in front of the fire and it was everything he'd planned it to be. They'd been up all night, not falling asleep until the darkest part right before dawn. Not too long after, he'd found himself awake again looking at her, still not understanding exactly what the feeling in his stomach and chest was at the sight of her-just knowing he was happier than he'd ever been that he'd finally, finally gotten her back and he wished that he could tell her that. He'd tried to show her instead and it had been goddamn incredible. And he'd done a good job, if he said so himself. He'd said things he never thought he would ever say or think. He didn't care. He'd stay in here forever saying those things and pleasuring the fuck out of her (literally) after experiencing what it was like without her. He'd made sure to make clear to his associates he wanted no interruptions and he had no idea when he'd be getting back to work.

Now they were at it again, in one of their favorite positions. Usually he preferred the positions when he was on top and dominant; she preferred to be submissive-but there were exceptions and this one was one of them.

She threw her head back again and gasped with pleasure. "Oh...oh...ohhhhhh..."

He opened his eyes, panting, and spoke with difficulty. "You gonna come, baby?"

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned breathily, moving forward and making a grinding motion while tightening herself around him, causing an extra loud growl to escape him. She leaned back and tilted her head, letting it roll back again slowly. "Just go a little deeper, baby...ohhhh...oh, God, puddin'."

He pressed his hands against her ass and the small of her back to bring her even closer to him and grunted as he pushed himself in deeper, trying to hit the spot that would send her over the edge and cause her to make the face and noises that turned him on more than she would ever know. _Come on...where'd you go..._ He pumped faster and pressed his hands against her again. _Come out...come out...I know you're in here..._

"OH," she gasped, giving a little shriek of laughter. _"There_ , puddin', _right there_...oh, my God...oh, my God...oh, you're gonna make me come so hard...fuck me right there..."

"I'm trying, baby," he growled under his breath, staying deep and pressing harder against her, keeping the same rhythm. "Who's your daddy?"

"Ohhhhh, you are Mistah J," she groaned. "Oh...oh...ohhhh Goooooood..." She gasped again. "Puddin'...I'm gonna come...I'm gonna _come_...oh...uhhhhhhh...hhhhuuuhhhhnnn..."

He opened his eyes and stared eagerly at her. Her eyes had started to roll back and half close as she started to make the noises that seemed to come from deep in her chest and throat, animal like. _Don't let her go yet...keep her going just a little longer..._ He kept thrusting and watched, the classic Joker grin starting to cover his face as he panted, pressing right next to that sacred spot. "Uhhhnnn," she moaned piteously, "baby it huuuuurts...it hurts so _bad_...I wanna come...I'm gonna come... _C'MON PUDDIN', DO IT_..."

"You want me to do it?" he panted, grinning. God, she was so sexy. "You really want me to?"

"YES...YES...oh, YES!" she exclaimed as he thrust a little closer. "God, make me come!"

"You got it, baby," he said, and finally hit her where she wanted.

She gave a shriek of joy before starting to tremble. "YES!" she yelled. "I'm _coming...uuhhhh Mistah Jaaaayyy..."_

He kept thrusting in her, the look of wild and insane rapture on her face making him even harder as he felt her burst around him. He held her waist tighter as she trembled and yelled _yes, yes, yes_ over and over again. _That's right, baby...that's right...Mistah J's got you..._

She sank down against him with a last little laugh and sighed, wrapping her arms around him. God, now _he_ needed to come and he was going to come as hard as she did...but it felt so good to hold her, her breasts pressed up against his own bare chest as she kissed his neck worshipfully like he was God...

"Oh, puddin'," she sighed. "That was amazing...you make me come so hard..."

He groaned at the word hard. "Turn over for me, baby," he sighed. She gave him a quick little kiss on the nose before climbing off him and getting on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder suggestively at him, grinning.

He slowly uncrossed his legs and got up on his knees. The sight of her smiling at him while crouching there completely naked had almost done him in. He positioned himself behind her and pushed inside her again. "Ah-ahhhh," he exclaimed. "Oh, baby, you are _terrific_..."

She smiled over her shoulder at him again in mock shyness and he growled before starting to move again. Doggie style was another of their favorite positions that never got old.

 _Harley_ , he thought, closing his eyes and groaning as he kept pumping while she tightened even closer around him, torn between wanting to let it all go but also not wanting to let it end. _Harley_. He rarely called her by her name, even though he'd been the first to call her by it, but he thought it all the time while screwing, like a song in his head.

He leaned on top of her, groaning again. The unbearable pressure inside him increased and he felt the familiar stirring deep in his loins. He had no idea how he'd held on this long. He moved his hands down the curve of her hips as he pumped. Her skin was so warm and inside her was so warm...inside her was his favorite place to be. He pushed inside harder and moved as fast as he could, feeling desperate. He heard himself start making the same kind of sounds she had, lower and more guttural, his undisguised voice escaping him.

"Harley," he moaned, unable to keep the song in his head as he started seeing bright lights behind his closed eyes. _Oh, baby, you're the best..._

 _"Yes_ ," he breathed,feeling the familiar pressure that signaled he was about to burst. " _Yes...yes..."_ Another strangled, guttural noise escaped him as he gave one one last fast and desperate thrust. His eyes closed as everything seemed to fade away. When it finally happened, it took his breath away and his hips pressed against her involuntarily. _"Harley_ ," he gasped, gripping her hips and not being able to control a spasm from shaking him. The indescribable pleasure ran from his cock to his stomach, his feet, completely enveloping his brain and chest with the incredible warmth of relief. When he managed to regain his composure, he reached up to push his hair back and then leaned against her, head bent as he took deep gulps of air. He vaguely noticed that his seed was running down her leg and he reluctantly pulled out of her, wishing he could stay. She turned back over and sat up, crossing her legs and looking up at him. He kept struggling to catch his breath as he looked down at her. She still had the same adoring, little girl look on her face that had made him jump into a pool of chemicals for her, had nearly driven him even crazier than he already was when she'd looked up at him from the roof as she walked to him. _If only she knew...if she only knew..._ He looked around and spotted his shirt tossed near them on the bed. He reached over and picked it up before pressing it against the inside of her thighs, wiping himself off of her, before tossing it over onto the floor and staring down at her again, her lips calling to him.

He started moving towards her to kiss her and at the same time she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down as she kissed him. "Mmmm." His undisguised voice came through again as he lay down on top of her and they kissed, a fuzzy warmth spreading through him that he had somehow become comfortable with. He buried his hands in her hair as the kissing grew more passionate, pulling down the pigtails curled into little buns that she'd started wearing in Belle Reve. He wrapped her hair around his hands and he felt her move her hands up his biceps, caressing his muscles before wrapping her arms around his neck again as he lay limply and heavily on top of her, confronted with the feeling of wanting to completely sink into her and somehow be one with her. The kissing became deep, like trying to breathe in the other, tongues in each other's mouths.

He breathed out through his nose as they stopped kissing and she caressed his face lightly with her fingertips. He pushed himself off of her and reached over to turn on the lamp on the nightstand, rolling over so he was sitting up supported by the large mound of pillows at the head of the bed. (That was Harley's doing. She slept with about four.)

"I want to sit how we were before," he whispered in her ear as she sat up and put her chin on his shoulder. She didn't even ask, just moved over and wrapped her legs around his waist as he drew his legs up around her. She rested against him, head tucked underneath his chin and her face resting against his chest, arms wrapped around his shoulders as his wrapped around her body. He closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling of her crotch against his cock, her breasts pressed tightly up against him.

He looked down at her body wrapped in his hands and arms. It-she-was so perfect, so perfectly fitted for every part of him. She was made for him. He squeezed her closer to him as he held her, pressing his face against her neck and breathing in the scent of her. God, she smelled so good. It wasn't perfume-it was just her.

"I love when you hold me," she said quietly.

"I adore holding you," he said simply.

She put his mouth closer to his ear. "I love when you fuck me too," she whispered.

He turned his head and whispered back, "And I looooove fucking you, baby."

She giggled and he chuckled and she leaned her head against his chest again. He closed his eyes and brought one hand up to run through her soft, silky hair, wrapping the loose curls around his fingers. Her name began running through his head again.

He wrapped both arms back around her. "Harley," he murmured, relishing the way her name sounded on his lips. He lowered his head and kissed her shoulder as she nuzzled her face against his chest. "Harley," he said again. She looked up at him and he kissed her slowly on each cheek, lingering on the Rotten tattoo and the heart, then barely and briefly pressed his lips against hers, gently biting her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Harley." She rested her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he kept kissing her and saying her name. He could feel her heart beating against his and he kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelashes and eyelids, her ears. He would have devoured every inch of her perfect body if he could.

"Don't let me go, puddin'," she said in a near whisper. "Keep holding me."

"You've got it, honey," he said, keeping his arms around her. "I may never let you go, though..." He squeezed her to him again even though he was already holding her as tightly as possible. He closed his eyes, still overcome with the feeling of wanting to press her all the way into him. "God, baby, I wanna fuck you again... _mmm_..."

She gave him a little peck on his jaw. _"Again_?" she asked playfully. "But we've only fucked five hundred times already since I got back."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head again. "And I am more than willing to surpass that number with you."

She nipped his neck and nuzzled back against his chest. "Can you turn out the light again, baby?" she asked. He leaned over and turned the lamp off before settling back on the pillows.

"I love the noises you make when you come," he murmured.

"Your noises are sexy too," she mumbled sleepily. "Like a sexy kitty."

He chuckled. "Don't go to sleep, baby..."

"I can't help it, puddin'," she said. "We'll wake up again soon. You're so strong...I feel so _safe_..."

"You're so tiny," he murmured, his eyes running down her body again as he pressed his hands against the smooth skin of her back. "So small. How do I not break you..."

He heard her sigh happily and then only her even, satisfied breathing. He leaned his head against the pillows and closed his eyes, rubbing her back and shoulders with his arms still wrapped around her. Eventually he felt himself drifting off, feeling safe himself with her weight on top of him. _Harley_ , the mad little voice in his head sang again.

 _Harley..._

He was vaguely aware of resting his cheek against her hair.

 _Harley..._

He was hearing her laughter in his ears, lulling him further into dreams.

 _Harley..._


	5. I've Got You

A/N: Hi! I might edit and extend this later because I was stuck on how to end it but I hope you like this first version! :) Pretty please review.

 _"So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go"_ -Gangsta, Kehlani

He moved inside her quickly, even paced, forehead and nose pressed up and rubbing gently against the side of hers. "Uhhhh...huh...huh," he panted quietly. Her breath came out as quickly as the thrusts, quiet and high pitched like a whine, her hands curled up into little fists and pressed up against his chest. He balanced on his upper arms on either side of hers, body up as closely against hers as he could without crushing her.

"Ohhhh, you feel so good," he breathed. "You're beautiful."

"You-you-," she tried to say, voice coming out as high pitched as her breath, but gave up as the pleasure washed away whatever reply had come into her head. "Oh..."

"I've got you...I've got you," he murmured in a husky voice. "I've got you, Harls."

"I know-I know-" she almost whimpered, not from pain but from how much she loved feeling like his. _Own me...own me, puddin'...please..._

He moved his lips onto hers, forehead and nose pressing harder against her, kissing her the same way he had when they were first reunited on the helicopter. She moved her hand up to the back of his head, burying her fingers in his hair and clutching at it desperately as she kissed him back the same way and recreated the moment of reunion. Their lips parted with the the sweet sound she loved. "You okay, honey?" he asked, still breathing in time to the pumps as he pressed his temple back next to hers so their noses and foreheads still touched. She felt him move himself over inside her so he pressed against the wall and she lifted her head a little, pressing her knees harder against the sides of his hips, involuntarily tightening herself around him.

"Yeah," she whined, voice barely audible and trying to nod. She wished she could say more but it was as if she'd been struck mute by the waves moving through her, as if he was pushing her now liquid feeling insides from between her legs up through her stomach, so it broke over her chest and washed over her face down her mouth and throat. Only he could make her fall in love with the feeling of water over her and drowning.

"Does this feel good?" he whispered.

She managed to nod, mouth starting to open. "uh...uh...baby...I'm close," she panted softly, moving her hands back down into the loose fists and pressing them against his chest. _Oh, I don't want it to end...it feels so good...it feels so good...I feel...so..._ The warm haze clouded her mind again. She could feel herself pulsing against him as he grew harder along with her.

"Me too," he breathed, eager. "Me too."

For the next few minutes the only sound in the room was the sound of them breathing in sync as they both tried to prolong the shared sensation. She felt bound to him, tied together... _Don't untie me...Don't untie me...Keep me chained to you..._

Finally, she knew it had to end, that the floodgates between her thighs were going to open whether she wanted them to or not. "I have to..." she tried to say but the words wouldn't come out and her lips moved soundlessly. She tried to speak again and managed to force her voice to come out, unintelligible, but it was a sound she knew he would understand, a sound she had heard him make plenty of times himself.

He pressed his hands against the sides of her head, held his forehead and nose directly against hers, as he bore down deep and hard and arched himself back and forth, chest moving against her hands, five long hard thrusts. Her breath came out higher pitched with each one as she heard his husky, gravelly breaths get slightly louder with each thrust, the effort evident in his voice. She lifted her chin up slightly without meaning too, almost trying to breathe him in. _Puddin'..._

They came at the same time. They'd never done that before. "Puddin'!" she exclaimed in the same way she had when he'd rescued her from Bell Reeve, the high pitched whimper seeming to echo around the room. She didn't hear him make any noise except a quick gasp of breath and then a quiet, quick moan. Her eyes opened enough to see his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth slightly open in a silent attempt at air as he came, his seed both moving up into her and running down her. She felt her own wetness enveloping him. _Together...you and me...just you and me..._

She opened her eyes all the way at the same time he did and for a few moments they just looked at each other, both trying to breathe deep. He lifted his face from hers and gently used his fingers to brush back the strands of hair that had started to come undone from the pigtails and wiped the sweat from her forehead before balancing himself on his arms to gaze down at her again. She looked up at him, breathing heavily, not wanting to break the connection. He lowered his head again and at the same time she craned her chin and lips towards him and they kissed, lips pressed hard against each other. He cradled her face in his hands and caressed her as they kept kissing, lips moving against each other soundlessly and mouths eventually opening.

"Stay inside me," she breathed. "Stay inside me." He was still a little hard. It made her feel full. He kissed her harder.

She didn't know how long they kissed each other but it was as if they were incapable of stopping. Lips closed, lips open, eskimo kisses, soft little pecks, over each other's faces, tongues pressing against each other, biting, gentle, eyes open, eyes closed, hands in each other's hair, hands on sides of their faces and on chest and shoulders and backs, deep, just on the surface, everywhere in between...it was heaven. It was heaven. They were both making soft little noises that she'd never heard in her life and it was making her feel things she'd never felt in her life. She opened her eyes, wanting to see that little boy, desirous, contented look that covered his face whenever he kissed her. _I'd die for that look. I'm dying for it now._

She felt another wetness, this time welling up in her eyes. She squeezed them shut tight. _Oh, God, don't be a pussy, don't be that girl who cries after sex..._ She blinked fast, trying to push the tears back, the more overwhelming emotions that had been pushed aside for joy after he'd appeared alive finally catching up to her. _I missed him so much...I missed him so much..._

After what felt like hours he rolled to his side, pulling him with her as they kissed, staying inside her. He pulled her leg up so it rested over his and left his hand on her thigh, other arm underneath her and wrapped around her, holding her close. He moved his hand up to the top of her head, pulling his fingers through her now tangled hair. She kept her hands pressed against the firm chest.

They finally broke apart, lips making that sweet sound again. She opened her eyes and looked into his again. He was gazing at her, the look she'd seen when she teased him about getting dressed up for her on his face.

"Baby," he said wonderingly, lifting his hand from her thigh and holding her cheek, rubbing his thumb against it. "I think you have a little something in your eye."

"Oh, don't, puddin'," she said, mustering up a silent laugh and covering her face with one hand while leaving the other on his chest. "Please don't."

He pulled her hand away and wrapped his around it, bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it and then the knuckles. She pulled his towards her and kissed his fingers, gently sucking on them and then kissing the tattoos on his fingers. He pulled her hand back and rubbed her palm against his cheek as he kissed it before kissing her fingers again.

"I worship you," he said. "You know I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you...I live for you."

She leaned her forehead against his chest and squeezed her eyes shut again, a tiny tear escaping from her eyes and running down her cheek. _I love you, puddin'...I love you..._

"I'd do anything for you too," she whispered. "You know that." She paused. "I still can't believe you're alive, puddin'...but I didn't really believe you were dead...I think I knew you'd come back...but what if it's all a dream..."

"It's not, baby," he said. "I promise you."

She looked up at him before a sudden sob overcame her before she even knew it was in her, out of her control. _Oh, God...stop...stop..._

"Shhhhhh," he purred, pulling her close again as she cried into his chest. "Shhhhh, baby. I've got you. You're mine. You're mine. I'm here. Shhhhh. Shhhh, honey." He kept running his hand through her hair and rubbing her back. "Daddy's here, baby. Daddy's here."

"Don't let go of me, puddin'," she sobbed. "Don't let me go, daddy."

"Shhhh." The purrs were a soothing melody in her ears. Eventually she stopped, a few hiccups still escaping her. He kissed her forehead gently. She looked up and saw that his own eyes were a little watery.

"Puddin'," she said, a smile coming through the tears. "I think you've got a little something in your eye."

He smiled back. "Maybe so." He stroked her hair again. "You want another grape soda, honey?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

He reluctantly rolled away from her onto his back, pulling out of her in the process, and she sighed. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. "Don't worry. I'll be right back inside there before you know it." He reached down and pressed his hand against her crotch before sliding off the bed and pulling the black and gold sweatpants back on. Her gaze ran up his abs and chest admiringly and went down to his ass. That was nice too. She grinned and giggled to herself.

He came back with two grape sodas and crawled back into the bed, fluffing up the pillows as they sat up. He put his arm around her as she sipped through the straw, leaning her head against his chest again. He drank his from the bottle, his hand reaching down to her red bra and squeezed her breast gently, almost absentmindedly.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" she asked between sips.

He looked down at her, that look coming over his face again. "About how we need to get you a new jacket that you left on that roof when I picked you up."

"Aww, you're gonna get me a new one?" she asked brightly.

"Of course...so everyone knows you're mine," he said, kissing her on the forehead. He squeezed through the bra again on each side. "And these gorgeous breasts of yours are mine too."

She giggled. "You're mine too."

"I am," he agreed.

"You know what else of yours is mine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"What, baby?" he asked, grinning back.

She reached down under the covers and squeezed his cock. He growled and leaned over to bite at her neck and she cackled. "Puddin'! I'm gonna spill this!" He stopped for a second to take the now almost empty grape soda away, putting both on the nightstand before resuming sucking and biting at her neck. She laughed as he gave her the hickeys and he joined in.

"Now my turn," she said. He obliged and she returned the favor as they laughed together.

 _I've got you too, puddin'_ , she thought between the raucous laughter. _I've got you too_.


	6. Wrapped Up, So Consumed

The rain was coming down the only way it ever seemed to in Gotham City-a steady, gloomy, gray downpour of early evening. The muffled sound of it coming through the window filled the room, like someone holding a seashell to their ear and hearing the echo of the ocean. The gray evening filled the darkened room as well, shadows moving dimly over the walls and ceiling and over the two figures lying in the bed, tangled sheets and blankets partly covering their lower bodies.

Both lay there slipping in and out of sleep and drowsy wakefulness, the profound state between dreams and reality. Her head lay on his chest and shoulder, one hand resting lightly over his heart. One of his arms wrapped underneath and around her, his hand slowly moving through the blonde hair. The other arm rested across his stomach, fingers lightly touching the curve of her hip. Both stared out the window at the rain whenever they found themselves conscious, both blissfully detached from any world beyond the shadow filled room and the feeling of lying beside the other, unaware of any passage of time. For both, the only place they'd ever seemed to exist was here, the only time they'd ever experienced was now.

He turned his head, still in the somnolent state, and held her to him gently as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She raised her head from his chest, in the same dreamy frame of mind, before resting it on the pillow beside his.

He looked at her for another moment before moving smoothly onto his side in one fluid motion, cradling her closer with his arm and slipping his hand underneath her thigh to pull her leg over him before moving it to caress and rest on her rear. She pulled herself closer to him at the same time, the blankets and sheets being pulled down from their bodies and the mutual understanding passing between the two of them that can only pass between lovers. He brought his lips to hers all in the same fluid motion and she accepted them as she held him closer to her, hand pressing against his back and shoulders. He kissed her deeply and she kissed back as best she could, silent and deep, holding each other close. His hand moved down from her rear, held and caressed her thigh again, moved back up. She held his neck, fingertips only just running through the hair at the back of his head. The kisses could only be described as both tender and soul consuming, noses and foreheads quickly touching, bowed towards each other, before bringing their lips back together and resuming the silent expressions of affection and devotion. The ardor, the closeness was almost palpable, mixing with the shadows on the walls, joining the murmur of the rain. As their mouths moved against each other, full of yearning and need, they held each other more and more tightly, hands and limbs wrapping around each other's bodies and creating a shared warmth that that no amount of sheets and blankets could ever compare to.

Soon even the all consuming kisses weren't enough and she broke away to turn over on her back, eyes closing and head bowed in a supplicant expression before she looked up again at him, still propped up on his side. He lowered his head and kissed her once more before turning over with the same fluid motion, lower body against hers, and balanced on his upper arms to position herself above her. If the shadows could have watched they would have seen him lower his lips to hers again as she raised her chin towards him, another silent long deep kiss, and her hands cradle the back of his head and rest on his shoulders.

Soon the muffled, echoing sound of the rain was joined by the the barely audible noises of clothes being removed, whispering, and then soft little breaths...one alternating between deep and rasping and a higher pitch, the other consistently soft and feminine, a hoarseness sometimes coming through. The creak of the moving mattress and bed springs and the rustling of blankets and sheets were the last sounds to join the rain as he pushed in and out of her, lower bodies covered by the sheets again.

After a while the shadows on the ceiling would have seen him pushing himself in her one last time before his back arched and a small shiver ran through him. They would have seen her nails dig into his back and shoulders, grasping at him, and the movement through the sheets of her legs and feet moving up and around him as they shook. They would have seen him move off of her, back on to his side as he gazed at her lying there, the look of fulfillment still on her face. And even the shadows would have turned away as the two kissed again before she turned on her side to face him, hands pressed up against each other's hearts, and began whispering things to each other that would never leave their bed, would never leave the murmur of the rain and dim room, as they lay there wrapped up in each other, so consumed.

And the rain in Gotham fell.

a/n: This took me a long time to write. I listen to Take Me Home by Jess Glynne for inspiration writing these because I think it's the perfect song for Jarley, from both of their perspectives, and this image came into my mind. I could see the song playing in the background if these two were a chick flick, or even in any movie about them, and feel free to listen to it while you read. :P Also the next few chapters will be terribly dirty since I've gone a little off track with all this romance. Oh yeah, and you know the drill...I love reading your reactions to these, it means a lot to me, so please review if you got anything to say. (I just reread this and my author's note. Oh dear God...I am a cheeseball tonight...more than usual...)

Wrapped up, so consumed by all this hurt  
If you ask me, don't know where to start  
Anger, love, confusion  
Roads that go nowhere  
I know that somewhere better  
'Cause you always take me there

Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?

Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?

Hold the gun to my head, count 1, 2, 3  
If it helps me walk away then it's what I need  
Every minute gets easier  
The more you talk to me  
You rationalize my darkest thoughts  
Yeah, you set them free

Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now

Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?

Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?

You say space will make it better  
And time will make it heal  
I won't be lost forever  
And soon I wouldn't feel  
Like I'm haunted, oh, falling

Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?

Could you take care of a broken soul?  
Oh, will you hold me now?  
Oh, will you take me home?


	7. Sneak Peek for Next Chapter!

a/n: Guess what guys! I'm so excited about this next chapter I'm going to post, I'm giving you a little preview and the beginning of it right now. I'm going to post the whole thing later tonight/tomorrow but couldn't wait to share the first part. So be ready. :D :D

 _His eyes frantically scanned the roof as he leaned forward as far as he could, looking for any sign of her. Where are you baby...come on out baby...where are you..._

 _There._

 _He straightened and gazed down at the slight, blonde figure adorned in pigtails and fishnets and his jacket as she stepped up on to the landing strip. The sight of her stepping out in the middle of the machine gun fire towards him and the helicopter, surrounded by the bright flashes and fire and lights and the chaos he'd created for her with the wind blowing her pigtails around her face took his breath away. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. It...she...was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The eagerness, the relief, the almost disbelief that he was looking down at her after all this time rushed through him and was written plainly across his face and in his smile as the gun hung limply in his hand, completely forgotten. Finally...finally..._

 _"Hello baby!" he said, tossing the rope over the edge of the ramp. "Ha," he breathed out in relief, then breathed in a quick breath of anticipation as another burst of adrenaline and nervousness...almost fear...coursed through him. I need you baby...come on now...don't leave me here like I left you..._ _He was deaf to the machine gun fire and shouting, blind to everything now but her._

 _He kept his eyes fixed on her as she slowly walked towards the helicopter, every moment seeming like an eternity as he willed her closer. Happiness leapt up within him as she looked up and saw him standing on the ramp, her huge smile slowly spreading across her face as she gazed back at him, same insane joy showing in her eyes. It made him feel the crazy joy and impatience, the need and eagerness so strongly it made him hold his breath._

 _His gaze was still on her as he struggled to breathe normally, still silently willing her closer and at the same time willing her to somehow hear the words he was about to say._

 _"Come on baby," he said, raising his arm up and grinning back at her, knowing she would understand. Yes. I'll catch you this time._

 _He didn't look away as she stopped and started to pull the jacket off, everything seeming to become even slower as he saw his favorite look appear on her face, the smile and challenging look she always gave him right before she was about to do something dangerous, the sexiest smile and look she gave him when they were about to make it together. It was all he could do not to jump from yet another great height for her, all he could do not to scream the words down at her as they echoed in his head. Come on come on come on come on come on..._

 _Come..._

 ** _ON..._**

 _Baby..._

 _And then she was running towards him with that determined expression he loved and she jumped, swinging on to the rope and grabbing hold effortlessly and with ease. "That's my girl," he murmured. "That's **my** girl."_

 _He reached down for her hand and then he was pulling her up on to the ramp next to him._ _He turned to face her, still holding her hand in his, not quite believing she was finally in front of him with her wide blue eyes and her make-up smeared messily across her face the way he liked it._

 _He could have stood there and stared at her forever, smiling with happiness at her overjoyed expression as she exclaimed, "Puddin'!" but then she threw her arms around him and took him by surprise. He barely had time to prepare for the kiss, eagerly pursing his lips and closing his eyes before she pressed her mouth hard against his._

 _He tilted his head and leaned in to the kiss and the feel and taste of her lips, what he'd been craving and missing and dreaming about for months now rushing over and through him and sweeping him away, feeling the familiar satisfaction and pleasure again as he pressed his lips back against hers just as hard. Before this he would never have been able to handle feeling what he was feeling now, much less understand, but he felt complete again, whole, so warm. Her lips were so sweet...he'd missed the taste of her so much. He'd missed her so much. There was nothing else in this world but the feel of her and the taste of her and kissing her. It was what he'd been scared deep down he'd never taste again._

 _He leaned forward into the kiss, bending her backward as he held the small of her back with his free hand. He let out a growl, already wishing he could do more than kiss her, could just take her right there, right now, bearskin rug be damned. "Mmmmmm," he moaned. So sweet...her lips are so sweet...I missed the taste of her so much..._

 _Their lips parted with that sweet smack he'd also missed the sound of and she rested her elbow on his shoulder. He stared down at her in wonder. How can one person be this beautiful... "You got all dressed up for me?" she teased. Of course her first words to him were to call him puddin' and then tease him. And he wouldn't have it any other way._

 _"Oh, you know I'd do anything for you," he said as they beamed at each other. "By the way," he continued, swinging around and bringing his mouth close to her ear, "I've got some grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waitin'."_

 _She laughed softly in play shyness at the mention of grape soda. "Yeah?" she asked in the little girl voice she knew he adored...another thing he'd worried he'd never hear again._

 _Yeah, baby. Anything for you._


	8. Sweet Talkers

A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'm going to shut up and let you read now.

 _His eyes frantically scanned the roof as he leaned forward as far as he could, looking for any sign of her. Where are you baby...come on out baby...where are you..._

 _There._

 _He straightened and gazed down at the slight, blonde figure adorned in pigtails and fishnets and his jacket as she stepped up on to the landing strip. The sight of her stepping out in the middle of the machine gun fire towards him and the helicopter, surrounded by the bright flashes and fire and lights and the chaos he'd created for her with the wind blowing her pigtails around her face took his breath away. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. It...she...was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The eagerness, the relief, the almost disbelief that he was looking down at her after all this time rushed through him and was written plainly across his face and in his smile as the gun hung limply in his hand, completely forgotten. Finally...finally..._

 _"Hello baby!" he said, tossing the rope over the edge of the ramp. "Ha," he breathed out in relief, then breathed in a quick breath of anticipation as another burst of adrenaline and nervousness...almost fear...coursed through him. I need you baby...come on now...don't leave me here like I left you... He was deaf to the machine gun fire and shouting, blind to everything now but her._

 _He kept his eyes fixed on her as she slowly walked towards the helicopter, every moment seeming like an eternity as he willed her closer. Happiness leapt up within him as she looked up and saw him standing on the ramp, her huge smile slowly spreading across her face as she gazed back at him, same insane joy showing in her eyes. It made him feel the crazy joy and impatience, the need and eagerness so strongly it made him hold his breath._

 _His gaze was still on her as he struggled to breathe normally, still silently willing her closer and at the same time willing her to somehow hear the words he was about to say._

 _"Come on baby," he said, raising his arm up and grinning back at her, knowing she would understand. Yes. I'll catch you this time._

 _He didn't look away as she stopped and started to pull the jacket off, everything seeming to become even slower as he saw his favorite look appear on her face, the smile and challenging look she always gave him right before she was about to do something dangerous, the sexiest smile and look she gave him when they were about to make it together. It was all he could do not to jump from yet another great height for her, all he could do not to scream the words down at her as they echoed in his head. Come on come on come on come on come on..._

 _Come..._

 ** _ON..._**

 _Baby..._

 _And then she was running towards him with that determined expression he loved and she jumped, swinging on to the rope and grabbing hold effortlessly and with ease. "That's my girl," he murmured. "That's_ _ **my**_ _girl."_

 _He reached down for her hand and then he was pulling her up on to the ramp next to him. He turned to face her, still holding her hand in his, not quite believing she was finally in front of him with her wide blue eyes and her make-up smeared messily across her face the way he liked it._

 _He had no words to say to her, or if he had they were forgotten. He could have stood there and stared at her forever, smiling with happiness at her overjoyed expression as she exclaimed, "Puddin'!" but then she threw her arms around him and took him by surprise. He barely had time to prepare for the kiss, eagerly pursing his lips and closing his eyes before she pressed her mouth hard against his._

 _He tilted his head and leaned in to the kiss and the feel and taste of her lips, what he'd been craving and missing and dreaming about for months now rushing over and through him and sweeping him away, feeling the familiar satisfaction and pleasure again as he pressed his lips back against hers just as hard. Before this he would never have been able to handle feeling what he was feeling now, much less understand, but he felt complete again, whole, so warm. Her lips were so sweet...he'd missed the taste of her so much. He'd missed her so much. There was nothing else in this world but the feel of her and the taste of her and kissing her. It was what he'd been scared deep down he'd never taste again._

 _He leaned forward into the kiss, bending her backward as he held the small of her back with his free hand. He let out a growl, already wishing he could do more than kiss her, could just take her right there, right now, bearskin rug be damned. "Mmmmmm," he moaned. So sweet...her lips are so sweet...I missed the taste of her so much..._

 _Their lips parted with that sweet smack he'd also missed the sound of and she rested her elbow on his shoulder. He stared down at her in wonder, dazed from the kiss. How can one person be this beautiful... "You got all dressed up for me?" she teased. Of course her first words to him were to call him puddin' and then tease him. And he wouldn't have it any other way._

 _"Oh, you know I'd do anything for you," he said as they beamed at each other. "By the way," he continued, swinging around and bringing his mouth close to her ear, "I've got some grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waitin'."_

 _She laughed softly in play shyness at the mention of grape soda. "Yeah?" she asked in the little girl voice she knew he adored...another thing he'd worried he'd never hear again._

 _Yeah, baby. Anything for you._

"Puuuudiiiiiin'...oh Mistah Jaaaaay..."

She was teasing him again and he was brought out of the dream by the feeling of her fingers tickling the back of his neck. He scrunched up his shoulder at the tickling sensation and made a sleepy purring noise before turning over on his back, letting out a pleased sigh as Harley grinned down at him. She had put her hair back in the pigtails and was in her underwear and bra, one of his few button down shirts hanging on her unbuttoned. She popped the strawberry she'd been holding in her other hand into her mouth and sucked the juice off of her fingers. A few rays of morning light had inched their way through the curtains into the darkened bedroom.

"You looked like you were having a happy dream, puddin'," she said, leaning over and tracing the J on his cheek. "You sounded like it, too."

"Mmmm. Dreaming of when I first saw you again," he said. She smiled in play shyness and he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, taking her by surprise this time as he kissed her hard and pulled her down on top of him. She let out a muffled squeal and kissed him back as he tilted his head and pressed his lips deep and soft against hers again, feeling the same feelings he'd been reliving in the dream, drinking in the sweetness and holding her as he ran his hands over her body.

He finally broke off the kiss and opened his eyes again, relishing the happy sweet sound of it. He reached up and ran his fingers through the blue pigtail, other hand still running over her ass and back and shoulders. She rested her hands on his chest and placed her chin on her hands, little smile still on her face. "You look extra handsome this morning, Mistah J," she said. "Have I ever told you you give the best kisses?"

"Sweet talker," he said softly, grinning.

"Who are you callin' a sweet talker?" she asked in mock indignation. "Mistah 'Oh, I'd Do Anything For You'?"

"That's not sweet talk, baby," he said. "That's true."

He rolled them both over and she laughed as her head hit the pillow. He balanced over her on his knees and elbows, smiling and tilting his head as he shifted suggestively above her, a reminder of their kisses across the table at Arkham. She grinned up at him and he lowered his head to kiss her again. She teasingly raised her chin right as his lips were about to touch hers. He chuckled and as she raised her head slightly he teased her back, lifting his chin and lips away. After a few more seconds of teasing he managed to win the game, sneaking in a quick peck. "Hah," he laughed.

Harley giggled. "Alright. You win," she said.

He lowered his head and momentarily rested his face between her breasts before reaching up to pull the straps of the bra down. He inched it off her breasts and down her ribcage before lowering his mouth and starting to suck.

She sighed happily and he felt her hands in his hair. After a couple of minutes she tapped the top of his head. "Switch, pretty please," she said. He obeyed and felt her wiggling her toes against his legs.

"I'm all tickly," she eventually giggled.

He raised his head and grinned, knowing what she meant. He kissed her again before asking, "Tickly where, baby?"

"You know where," she smiled.

He brought his lips back to hers and lowered his hand between her legs, pressing against the crotch of her underwear. The accomplishment and pride he always felt when discovering how wet he'd made her filled his chest as he moved his fingers against the fabric.

She brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "You hungry, puddin'?"

"Ohhhh, positively starving," he grinned.

He snaked his way down, lips lingering on her stomach before he settled between her legs and inched the underwear down her thighs. He slid his arms underneath her knees and raised them up so they were resting on his shoulders before putting his mouth against her and getting to work.

"Ohhhhh," she sighed.

 _She's so sweet here, too_ , he thought, moving his tongue in deeper. He loved the taste of her down there just as much as he loved the taste of her mouth. He'd craved it just as much when she'd been gone and hadn't waited long after they were back home before satisfying that craving.

He moved his hands gently up and down her thighs as he kept eating her, enjoying the happy little moans and laughs. Soon he felt her fingers gripping his hair as she started to groan. "Mm...puddin'...hurry..."

He moved his tongue teasingly around and made her let out a whine of impatience before ending it. He heard her give a little squeal and then his lips and tongue were covered in her. He raised his head, licking his lips and swallowing before crawling back up next to her and resting his hand on her breast, squeezing as she caught her breath and smiled up at him, cuddling close.

"I'm all tingly in my tummy," she giggled in the little girl voice. She never did it on purpose-it just came out after sex.

He lay his hand on her stomach and rubbed it, giving her soft little kisses along the sides of her forehead and cheek.

"It's funny how much you love kisses, puddin'," she laughed, turning her head and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love _your_ kisses, honey," he said, kissing her back.

She slipped her tongue in his mouth and moved it against his before biting his bottom lip. He groaned, hand moving involuntarily down to his cock as he quickly went hard.

She pulled back and smiled suggestively. "Got an itch?" she asked.

He smiled back. "A big one," he said.

"Hmmm...lemme scratch it for you," she said, turning over and pressing her lips against his pecs before moving down his chest and stomach. He lay his head back against the pillow and blew out a slow breath as she moved down lower and pulled the boxers down.

"Woooow, Mistah J," she said teasingly. "It _is_ a big itch."

He raised his head to look up at her, rolling his eyes. "Harls, quit sweet talking me."

"It's not sweet talk, puddin', it's true," she said. "Lie back now. Listen to mama. Let mama take care of you."

He lay his head back again and closed his eyes, sighing as she stroked him. "Mmmm...baby..." he said after a while and gulped.

"Shhhh," she said. He panted, eyes still closed, and then her mouth was around him, tongue moving against him like she'd been moving it around his mouth.

He lifted his head and reached out to pull the pigtails up out of the way, staring for a minute before his head hit the pillow again as he groaned loudly. _God, baby, you're too good at this..._ For the next few minutes he lay back like she'd told him to, letting her take care of him. _Oh, you do take good care of me, honey..._

"Ah _fuck,_ Harls!" he exclaimed as she took him deep in her throat. "Baby...baby...uh... _uhhhh_..."

He gripped the pigtails hard as he came, groaning loudly and seeing the bright lights behind his closed eyes.

He opened them, dazed again, as she crawled back up next to him and swallowed. He could still taste her on his lips and he licked them again as she snuggled down next to him, laying her head on his chest as his breathing started to slow.

"That itch all better?" she asked.

"So much better," he groaned. "I can still taste you, honey. You taste so sweet...up here..." He pressed his finger against her lips. "And down there..." He paused, running his finger along her lips. "What about me, baby?"

She shook her head. "Salty," she whispered. "I like it, puddin'."

He sighed contentedly. They kissed, sweet and salty mixing together against each other's lips and mouths, before she rested her head on his chest again and he leaned his cheek against her forehead, rubbing her stomach again. "How's that tummy?" Only she could make him use the word tummy so casually.

"Still tingly...and all warm," she said, little girl voice coming out again.

"Mine too, baby," he said.

"You said you were dreaming about me?" she asked.

"Mmmmmm," he hummed. "When I saw you on that roof...baby...you were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've never seen anyone or anything so gorgeous. You took the breath right outta me."

"Sweet talker," she murmured, kissing him. "You didn't look so bad yourself in that tux..."

"Mmmm...sweet talker," he whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her arms as he held her. "I was afraid you would leave me standing up there honey..."

"No way, puddin'," she said, lightly running her finger along the scar on his cheek. "I waited way too long for that."

"Was it...romantic?" he asked uncertainly.

She laughed. " _Yes_ , puddin'. The most romantic thing anyone's ever done."

 _Good. You did it right, Mister J._ "I tried," he said softly.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He gazed in wonderment. "You'll never know how beautiful you are to me, baby," he murmured. "You're gorgeous, honey."

"You're the handsomest man I've ever seen, puddin'," she whispered.

"I've got it so bad for you, kitten," he said, kissing her again.

"You really do it for me, Mistah J," she said, kissing him back.

He chuckled. "God, Harley Quinn...listen to us. When'd we turn in to such sweet talkers?"

"I know," she laughed. "So mushy." She sat up and smiled down at him. "You want some real breakfast now, puddin'?"

"As long as I can eat it here in bed with you, honey," he said.

He moved to get out of bed with her and she pushed him back. "No, daddy. Let mama take care of you again."

He settled back and soon she was sliding back under the covers with him, two plates full of fruit and pancakes in hand. She handed him one and then reached out to feed him a strawberry, grinning.

 _How are we ever going to leave here_ , he wondered as they fed each other.

Soon the plates were empty on the nightstand and he was holding her again. "Just so you know, baby," he said softly. "You can sweet talk me anytime. Anywhere. I've always liked it."

"Right back atcha, puddin'," she said back just as softly. "Anytime...anywhere." She yawned.

He found himself yawning too and squeezed her closer. _Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't let this sweetness end._

He was vaguely aware that they were both drifting off into a mid morning nap, sunlight now filling the room, snuggling closer together the sleepier they became. "I can still taste you, sweetness," he murmured.

"You do taste sweet too, puddin'," she murmured back, raising her finger slowly to his lips. "Just up here." He watched through half closed lids as her breathing became smooth and even and she fell asleep with her finger still resting on his lips. He reached up to hold her hand in his and intertwined his fingers in hers, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep himself, the last thing he was aware of the sweet taste of her on his lips.

 _"Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah, you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?"-Sugar, Maroon 5_


	9. Please

A/N: GUYS. So sorry this took so long again. I've been trying to update every story once a week but obviously that has not happened. :( I have no idea how to feel about this chapter. At first I cried writing the rough draft and then I got sick of it because I had to drag out writing the finished product for so long. I hope I didn't let you guys down on this one.

 _"The Joker learned to have emotion through Harley."-Mark Hamill_

The only light in the room was the faint flames from the few lit candles on the nightstands and dressers, left over from the night Harley had come back home, and the last small embers in the fireplace. Outside the window, it was Gotham City's busiest time of night. It reverberated with shouts and gunshots and laughter, lit up with the light from the tall buildings and cars speeding down the streets. But inside their room the curtains were drawn and only the faintest noises and flickers came through.

The only sounds in the bedroom, barely able to be heard, were the soft little noises that they had sometimes started making recently while kissing each other. They had fallen asleep earlier after a particularly long and active return to the bearskin rug, and a short while before she had opened her eyes from a deep sleep; the first thing she saw was him opening his at the same time. There was a brief and silent moment they'd looked at each other, both aware of the mood and state between them that they had woken up to, before they moved their faces even closer to each other and started to kiss. She wasn't sure how long they'd stayed that way but she had no intention of ending it.

They weren't deep or hard or passionate open mouthed kisses, no biting of each other's lips-just soft and tender close mouthed ones with closed eyes; little comforting kisses that went along with the noises and small sighs they were making. _This is nice_ , was the only drowsy thought she had in between the warmth and tenderness that was enveloping her, the warmth and tenderness she was feeling for him and the warmth and tenderness she was aware he was feeling for her.

She felt him reach up and hold the side of her head and face in his hand. "Mmm...mm." She vaguely heard herself making the noises, more aware of him making the same ones as her.

Eventually, they pressed their lips together a few more times, ending them slowly and with close lipped tenderness, before they stopped and were quiet again; his hand still rested gently against her face and she reached up to rest her hand just as gently on his upper arm, glancing down and lowering her face for a moment, swallowing before looking back up at him. They looked at each other and both saw the mix of emotions covering each other's faces-softness and tenderness, timidness and almost a little fear-and both felt it on their own.

He moved his hand from her face and wrapped it around her hand that was on his shoulder, bringing it back to rest between them on the sheets. She intertwined her fingers in his and he kissed her again, a few more times. She kissed him back, squeezing his hand, and then she moved away so she could see his face.

"Hey baby," he said quietly, the normal sounding voice coming through with only a hint of the rasping, high one underneath.

"Hi, baby," she said back, giving him a little smile.

He moved his face forward and kissed her yet again, as if he were afraid it would be the last time, another little noise escaping him. She gave him a small kiss back before rubbing her hand comfortingly against his arm again and he reached up to run the back of his hand down her arm before clasping it loosely in his.

"Cuddle me?" she asked quietly, knowing she sounded like a pussy but not caring. She was caring less and less the longer they were in here.

He nodded and moved on to his back, head resting on the two pillows underneath him. She scooted over to her rest her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder so she could look up and see his face if she wanted and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands over her arms and shoulders, as she reached across to rest her arm on his chest and hold his shoulder. He lowered his chin to kiss the top of her forehead, eyes staring unseeingly across the room.

"You still here, puddin'?" she asked, trying to be quiet. She gazed up at him, even after these days being back still relishing the sight of his face again. He was never strange looking to her.

"Uh-huh," he breathed, eyes still far away before whispering in her ear, "Please kiss me again. Please."

She raised her face slightly and he turned his head. She pressed her lips tenderly against his mouth and he took a long breath in through his nose as he pressed his lips back against her, lips parting and closing again over the other's.

"I'm glad you like my kisses, puddin'," she said, giving him the little smile again.

"It's like air to me...they're heroin in my veins," he said.

"You're such a pussy drama king, puddin'." She laughed softly. "That must be why I can't breathe after you kiss me...you're takin' all my air."

He smiled and held her close and she nuzzled against him. "Kiss me again," she whispered. "Please."

He turned his head to meet her lips and this time the kiss was more passionate, deeper. He lifted his head to press his mouth more firmly against hers and she kissed him back hard. He raised his hand and arm in surprise and then reached over, his fingers lightly touching her arm. She felt a shiver run through him and then his fingers gripped her arm tightly, as if he were afraid he was going to fall.

As they kissed she felt him slowly going hard against her and she reached down to run her fingers lightly over him, feeling herself going hard herself. Soon he rolled them both on to their sides, still kissing and making the soft noises again. He pulled away suddenly and looked at her with a similar expression to the one he'd had right before he'd asked her if she'd live for him. His gaze traveled up and down her face so long, mouth opening and closing as if he were about to say something, that she was about to break the silence before he suddenly moved forward and kissed her passionately, hand still holding her in the tight grip. Through the kisses and warmth she was starting to be aware that the kisses and movements were different again, that it was reminding her of the night after they'd come home and the time that had changed everything. She could also see a look coming over his face that almost made her want to reach up and hold him, protect him...why, she didn't know. Every time she thought he was going to say something when he paused from kissing her he would place his lips back on hers, the kisses themselves feeling like he was trying desperately to tell her something.

Finally he stopped and moved his face against the side of hers. "I don't want to fuck you," he whispered in her ear, normal sounding voice coming through again. Harley was almost sure it was shaking a little.

"You don't?" she asked softly, a little nonplussed. "What do you want, puddin'?"

He didn't answer as he slowly rolled over on to her and gave a quiet moan before he pressed his mouth against her throat and shoulders. She lay there and waited, still wanting to know what he wanted.

He gave another low moan, sounding frustrated, as he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Come on, puddin'," she said, trying to be playful. "Let's do it again."

He shook his head slightly, forehead still against hers and eyes still closed.

"Puddin', what is it?" she asked quietly, dropping the teasing facade. "Tell me what you want to do."

He opened his eyes and his gaze moved away from hers as he ran his fingers over the tattoo that said Joker, seemingly unaware he was doing so. "I want...I want..." He let out a long, frustrated breath.

She reached up and gently pushed down on his head so his face rested against her shoulder. "Do you..do you want..." She paused, having a hard time saying it herself. "Do you wanna make love?" she whispered, reaching up to run her hand through his hair. "Do you want it to be like the night we got back and when it was raining?"

He barely nodded, head pressed against her shoulder. "But... _more_ ," he whispered, so quietly she could hardly hear the frustration and desperation. He raised his face and smoothed his hair back, shaking his head with eyes shut tight as if in embarrassment. Then he opened his eyes to look into hers and she saw such a longing, needful look in them and on his face she almost forgot to breathe. As soon as she saw it, she felt the same way.

Harley had always snickered at the term "making love". They had never once described anything that happened between them as lovemaking. The words had never been spoken between them until now. She felt as if they were both standing on the edge of the helicopter again about to jump, about to free fall back into that pool of chemicals, knowing something was about to happen between them that would once again change everything.

"Then make love to me, baby," she said quietly, not looking away from his eyes. She saw a question and apprehension appear in them that she immediately understood.

"Yes, puddin'," she said softly. "I wanna make love to you too. I want to...so bad...I want us to make love." Now that she'd said the words she wanted to keep saying them.

"Yesss," he whispered, breath catching in his throat. "So bad...so bad...I want to..." He swallowed and she saw his chest start to rise and fall.

They looked at each other for another moment, both preparing for the fall, before he leaned down and she lifted her chin so her lips met his for one more tender, close lipped kiss.

And then they were falling as he moved down to unclothe her, shaking hands lingering on her legs as he pulled off the underwear. She sat up to unhook her bra and laid it aside before lying back down again and he crawled back up over her. She reached up to pull down the boxers, the act of taking them off of him somewhat clumsy and awkward as usual, before she spread her legs and let her knees hang loosely, starting to breathe heavily herself.

He pressed his lips against her throat and chest, moving down to kiss her stomach and causing breathy little gasps to escape her. He moved down further and kissed the inside of her thighs before she tugged gently on his arms. "Come here," she whispered. He moved back up so his stomach and chest were above her and she lifted her head to kiss them, lips touching every tattoo, making him gasp and let out another shaky breath. He lowered his head and this time they shared a long, deep kiss.

"Show me," she whispered in his ear. "Show me."

He stretched himself out along the length of her, visibly shaking now, as he held her knee firmly in his hand and pushed himself slowly in her, making a choked noise that she wouldn't have been able to describe-almost like "Oh" but unclear. She gave a low moan herself, the warmth and pleasure coursing through her, in her veins.

He was still for another moment, as if trying to catch his breath, looking straight into her eyes. She didn't look away as he moved forward within her, pushing deep and hard and slow, in the same determined way he'd done the first night they were back. Every time he moved forward he shivered, a shaky gasp coming with it. She pressed her hips against his, moving with him without even trying. Soon she felt the chills shaking her too. Like the other times it happened like this, it was mostly quiet except for the gasps and moans, no discernible thoughts, only the feelings of warmth and satisfied longing and mutual understanding.

It wasn't like the night they got back, when he'd told her to come on. Somehow it was better, as he moved in her slowly and carefully and as she pressed against him and around him. "I want this," he whispered. "You don't know."

"I do," she gasped. "I do."

He moaned and pressed his forehead back against hers as they kept moving together. She had always laughed at other girls when they talked about "being one" with someone. Pussy shit. But she was one with him now, as they kept their eyes on each other when they weren't kissing deep and hard, the same way they were moving. At regular intervals he would make another choked, gasping noise and she kept hearing the breathy gasps escaping her as the strange feeling of oneness increased.

They rolled onto their sides simultaneously, still connected and moving in and against each other the same way. He intertwined his fingers with hers again and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Goddess," he whispered.

She groaned and pressed against him harder. Eventually she pushed her hands against him and he rolled back as she rolled over onto him and kept moving slowly and purposefully with him, hands running up and down his chest. He reached up to rest his still shaking hands on her hips, never breaking eye contact. She leaned down and rested her hands on his shoulders and he reached up to run a hand through the pink pigtail, making another choked noise. He pressed both hands against her breasts and looked up at her wide eyed in wonder.

Then he was on top of her again, she still gripping his shoulders as he started pressing deeper and harder, eyes never looking away. It was the best feeling she'd ever felt in her life. Nothing could be better.

She was gasping heavily with him when she saw a faraway look come into his eyes. He started swallowing, glancing away for a moment before making another choked noise. She reached up and blindly felt for his waist, feeling the stirring in it and hearing the stirring too.

"Finish, baby," she said breathlessly.

"Not before you," he said in the choked, normal sound voice.

"It'll make me," she gasped. " _Come...on..."_

He still tried to keep going, arm slipping under her back as it started to arch upwards, and then he gave a shiver that made his entire body tremble against her. A groan and a gasp and then a look of surprise came over his face as he groaned again. The feel of him pressing deep in her involuntarily as he finished ended her. She gripped his arms and craned her neck back as she gave a high pitched gasp, the tremors pressing her up against him.

Soon she could make out his face again through the stars that had been popping in front of her eyes. He was shivering so much that her first instinct was to hold him close and try to warm him. He lowered himself half on to her and half next to her, her breath still coming out hard and gasping.

"You're shaking so bad, baby," she finally managed to say, holding the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"You're shaking too," he said, his hand flying to his throat. The normal pitch of his voice still hadn't disappeared.

"Just a little. Mostly because you're shaking me," she said.

He sat up and pulled her to him and she sank against him and into his arms. He raised his hand and covered his eyes for a moment before running it over the rest of his face, gulping.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

He shook his head and made another gulping noise.

"Baby, are you sure you're okay?" she asked, trying to turn her face to look up at him.

He nodded slowly. "I'll come back," he said in a faint whisper, the voice she was used to returning. "Right back. Stay here." He nodded towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back, baby..."

He sat up and slowly moved to the side of the bed, reaching down to pick up and pull on the boxers with obvious effort. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, still breathing heavily. She reach out and placed her hand on his back, eyes closed, before he stood up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harley lay there for a few minutes, enveloped in what they'd just experienced, before opening her eyes and getting out of bed, still naked. She walked across the room and opened the door to the bathroom quietly.

He was standing in front of the mirror, resting his hands on the counter and staring at himself. She watched as he placed his hand first on his chest and then on his stomach, still breathing hard.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face against his shoulder. "Come back to bed, puddin'," she said.

He turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, crushing her to him. She held him and he made one last choked noise before a flood of loud, gasping breaths came out of him like a dam breaking. It wasn't crying. There were no tears. Only the harsh breaths against her ear and his hands running over her and cradling her head, holding her in a tight grip.

"It's in my chest...it's in my stomach," he said. "My mind. It's everywhere."

"I know," she whispered, reaching up to run her hand through his hair again.

"I don't understand..." he said.

"I do," she said. "That's all that matters." She pulled away and held her hand out to him. "Come back to bed, puddin'. Come hold me. I'll hold you."

He let her lead him back and soon his head was on her stomach, arms wrapped around her waist as she petted his hair. "You don't think less of me?" he asked.

"Never," she said, a fierce note in her voice.

Soon he raised himself off of her and she was back in his arms again, both quiet.

"Do you want me to say it?"she heard him ask.

She raised her head and looked up at him. "We just did," she said.

He looked back at her and then a small smile appeared on his face.

"I think you still need some air, puddin'," she whispered.

"Please," he said as he pulled her up closer and pressed his mouth against hers. "Do you want some more?"

"Please," she said, smiling.

And it ended the way it had begun, with the close lipped and tender kisses and small little noises.


End file.
